Simplify the expression. $(-q+7)(-4q-1)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-q+7}$ onto the ${-4q}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {-4q}({-q+7}) + {-1}({-q+7})$ Then distribute the ${-4q}.$ $ = ({-4q} \times {-q}) + ({-4q} \times {7}) + {-1}({-q+7})$ $ = 4q^{2} - 28q + {-1}({-q+7})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 4q^{2} - 28q + ({-1} \times {-q}) + ({-1} \times {7})$ $ = 4q^{2} - 28q + q - 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4q^{2} - 27q - 7$